Una simple pelea
by Micasse
Summary: Justin esta cansado de la actitud de Brian y decide darle una lección. Después de todo, es rubio y con un buen tracero, no? puede tener a quien quiera...


Ya era de noche y todavía no había llegado, llamó a su trabajo preguntando por él y le habían dicho que hace poco más de una hora se había ido. En donde demonios estaba?

Sabía que no eran una pareja, lo más cerca que estuvieron de serlo fue antes de que Ethan apareciera en su vida. Y cometiera el error de irse con él por una simple ilusión.

Ya no dormían juntos. Luego de tener sexo, simplemente se iba del departamento, viendo como entraba otra persona para ocupar su lugar al lado de Brian.

Estaba cansado de todo esto, se supone que se verían en el loft a las siete y ya eran las ocho. Y él sin dar señales de vida.

El sonido de un teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_Hola?_ intentó que su voz sonara normal, pero lo único que consiguió fue un inútil intento.

_Voy a llegar tarde_ escuchó como Brian le hablaba al otro lado, su voz se notaba agitada, adivinó rápidamente el por que.

_No te preocupes, te espero_ mintió.

Ni una disculpa, ni una explicación, nada. No tendría que sorprenderse, después de todo así era Brian, pero todavía albergaba la posibilidad de que cambiara por lo menos con él.

_"Lo lamento Brian, pero no tengo más ganas de esperarte"_ pensó al salir del loft, en dirección a Babylon.

_Sunshine! Ven a recibir al que te follará tan fuerte que ni siquiera recordarás tu nombre!_ Brian entró al departamento gritando para que el rubio supiera de su llegada, pero se encontró con la ausencia de su amante.

_Donde cojones se metió?_ se preguntaba al recorrer el lugar, sin rastros del rubio.

Justin bailaba sensualmente el la pista, rodeado de varios hombre que querían acostarse con él, después de todo era bastante atractivo y sexy para solo tener diecinueve años.

El rubio estaba restregándose contra un tipo frente a él, el que más le había gustado de los cuatro que estaban alrededor.

Cuando estaba por besarlo, sintió una mano tomarlo por las caderas y separarlo de su presa.

_Nada de besos, lo recuerdas? Sunshine_ sintió un susurro en su oído, para después sentir como unos dientes mordían lujuriosamente su oreja.

Antes de poder contestar nada, se encontró siendo arrastrado por Brian hacia el cuarto oscuro, tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar.

_Qué crees que estabas haciendo?_ el moreno lo empujó contra la pared más cercana, logrando que un quejido de dolor saliera de la boca del ojiazul.

_Qué demonios te pasa?! Eso me dolió!_ protestó intentando soltarse del agarre del castaño.

_Responde mi pregunta!_ el tono de Brian estaba subiendo, lo que indicaba que estaba verdaderamente cabreado.

_Bailar, no era obvio?_ sin darse cuenta su voz salió cargada de ironía, lo que enfureció aún más a Brian.

_No me tomes por idiota, por qué estás aquí en vez de estar en casa?_ preguntó bajando el tono de voz, al darse cuenta de que varias miradas estaban sobre él.

_Estaba aburrido de estar esperándote, íbamos a venir aquí de todas formas, cuál es el problema?_ no entendía a que venía tanto rollo, estaba enojado por no haber podido follar antes de venir?, si lo había echo con otro, cual era el dilema?.

_No entiendes que al venir sólo, eres una presa fácil para estos tipos?_ preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

_Y qué? A mi me gusta la atención que recibo de ellos, hasta ofrecieron pagarme para acostarse conmigo, soy irresistible_ sonrió de lado, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

_No te creas tanto, solo eres un crío que no entiende nada_ le respondió mostrando esa misma sonrisa de superioridad tan característica suya.

_Entonces por qué no tratas de explicármelo, Brian?_ lo retó.

_Perdería mi tiempo_ contestó simplemente, mirándolo con suficiencia.

_Si? Entonces vete y déjame follar con quien quiera_ lo apartó bruscamente para dirigirse nuevamente a la pista de baile.

_Tú no vas a follar con nadie!_ lo sujetó de la cintura para halarlo contra su pecho.

_Puedo hacerlo con quien quiera, tú también lo haces, así que no me vengas con eso!!_ Justin inútilmente trataba de alejar a Brian de sí.

_Si me follo a otros es porque tu no estás para hacerlo contigo!_ la música apagaba los gritos de ambos, logrando que solo ellos pudieran escuchar la conversación.

_No me vengas con eso! Si lo haces es porque quieres, no me eches la culpa a mí!_ el rubio estaba más que furioso, cada palabra que salía de la boca de Brian lograba irritarlo cada vez más.

_No entiendes lo que quiero explicarte?! Demonios, Sunshine!_ Brian acortó la casi nula distancia que había entre sus rostros, para besar esos labios que desde hace tiempo extrañaba.

Justin solo pudo responder al beso, por más que quería no podía resistirse cuando Brian lo besaba de aquella manera tan necesitada.

_Te amo, Sunshine_ las palabras salieron como un susurro de sus labios, vergonzosas.

El rubio no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando había sucedido y él no lo podía creer.

_Yo también te amo Brian, no sabes cuanto!_ cuando pudo conectar las ideas en su cabeza, besó aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del castaño.

_No quiero que te acuestes con nadie más que no sea yo_ habló seriamente el moreno.

_Solo si tú prometes hacer lo mismo_ la sonrisa atrevida en los labios del rubio, hizo que Brian se riera por lo bajo.

_De acuerdo, pero tendrás que prepararte para noches enteras sin poder dormir, voy a hacer que no puedas levantarte de la cama durante días_ le advirtió volviéndolo a besar.

_Espero que puedas cumplir con tu amenaza_ Justin satisfecho le devolvió el beso, dejando su mente en blanco, pensando únicamente que el hombre que amaba le correspondía con la misma intensidad y había prometido serle fiel. Había algo mejor que eso?...


End file.
